Everybody Loves Trigun!
by vashluver1
Summary: Word has gotten around about Vash and his adventures! Now all of Gunsmoke knows the truth about Vash the Stampede. Will the fame get to his head? Will Vash learn to control his new desire to destroy the press? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. **

**Everybody Loves Trigun!**

**Ch. 1**

"Meryl! Meryl!" Millie ran up to her short partner. "We've hit water! Water!"

"Yeah," Meryl smiled for the first time since Vash left.

"Oh, Meryl! This is so exciting! The town is going to have a sufficient water supply! Everyone will be happy!"

"You're right Millie!" Meryl's smile widened. Millie winked and looked around at the delighted townspeople running in the water shooting out of the well. Her eyes stopped somewhere on the horizon. She frowned trying to figure what the silhouette was off into the distance. Meryl glanced in the direction her friend was looking and spotted a figure in black approaching the town.

"Hey Meryl, who do you think that is?" Millie asked still staring at the figure.

"Oh it's probably just some traveler…" Meryl squinted.

Grinning, Millie turned back to Meryl. "I think you're right, Meryl. It's probably just a-"

"Vash!" Meryl shouted blissfully.

"Just a Vash? What's… oh," Millie realized what Meryl was talking about. "OH! MR. VASH!"

Meryl had stayed standing where she was after she called out to Vash. Millie waved to him and ran as fast as she could to her friend. Vash saw Millie sprinting toward him so he set Knives in the sand and prepared himself for a circulation-cutting hug.

"I missed you, too, Millie," said Vash after they hugged. "Where's the short girl?" Vash asked playfully.

"Oh Meryl is just by the town gates." Millie pointed to Meryl still standing awkwardly away. Vash waved and smiled and Meryl waved back. She started walking to him but he motioned for her to stop.

"I'll carry him for you Mr. Vash." Millie pointed to Knives in the sand. "You must be tired. Millie tossed the unconscious knives over her shoulder and she and Vash headed into town.

**Ok. I'm so sorry if this sucked, which it probably did because I'm so not used to writing. I'm not used to the characters I'm working with either and you could probably tell. Most likely you didn't laugh. I know… why the hell is part of the genre humor? I just have to dive back into the dried up pool of Trigun in my mind. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It's the middle of the night and I'm kind of tired. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun.**

**Everybody Loves Trigun**

**Ch. 2 **

Meryl stood by the town gates in apprehension. 'He's back! He's back!' she mentally shouted.

Vash took off running to meet her. Millie walked slowly behind him with Knives slung over her shoulder and a huge grin on her face. Meryl smiled when she saw him running towards her. He considered giving her a hug but didn't want to overstep his bounds. So he stopped a feel away from her.

"Hey, short girl! I missed you," he said.

Meryl looked into his joyful aqua eyes. "I missed you, too, Mr. Vash."

They stood like that in awkward silence for a few moments before he asked, "May I give you a hug, insurance girl?" He blushed.

Meryl nodded, thinking how sweet it was for him to ask for permission. "Just don't swing me around like last time. I got kind of dizzy…"

"Don't worry!" Vash winked. "I'll be gentle." And he was. He stepped forward closing the space between them and wrapped his arms around her. She looped her arms around his neck to pull him down. Instead of bending to meet her height, Vash simply lifted her to meet him. They silently embraced until Millie reached them.

Vash set Meryl back down. "Ah!" He stretched his arms high in the sky. "Let's go home, girls. I'm tired!"

"And bleeding, Mr. Vash," Millie noticed. "Sempai will get you fixed up while I get your brother comfortable."

The trio entered the little house on the outskirts of town. Vash held the door open for Millie and Meryl. The taller insurance girl placed Knives on the bed in the kitchen previously occupied by Vash.

"Well, Sempai! Mr. Vash! I have to go back to work. We need to decide what to do with all that water!" Millie said excitedly. "Good bye!" She left the two alone.

"Alright, Mr. Vash. Just sit down at the table while I get the first aid kit," said Meryl. Vash watched as she looked through the cupboards in search of the little white box with a red cross on the top. She discovered it on the highest shelf. Vash observed the humorous situation Meryl found herself it. She reached as far as she could and ended up standing on the counter to retrieve the box.

The blond womanizing outlaw couldn't help but perceive Meryl's skirt riding up her thighs and since he was so much of a gentleman, he decided to pull it down for her. Vash stood up and walked to the counter Meryl was kneeling on and lowered the hem to a more modest level.

The feeling of something tickling her thighs surprised Meryl enough to swiftly turn herself on the counter succeeding in hitting Vash in the face with the first aid kit, slipping from the counter herself, and falling on top of the blonde plant.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Vash! You startled me. What the _hell _were you doing?" Apology turned to anger as she realized that the reason they were on the ground was because Vash had inappropriately touched her.

Vash's face was turned to the floor. It was difficult to discern what he was saying from all the mumbling. "Your skirt was high and I had to fix it because it was making me look there and I know you don't like it when I look there so I had to pull it down and I didn't know it would scare you and make you fall so I'm really, really sorry, short girl. Don't get mad…"

Meryl stood up and helped Vash rise, as well. "You're so pathetic, Vash -er- _Mr. _Vash," she corrected, sitting him back down at the table. Vash pulled off his black, skin-tight top so Meryl could tend to his wounds.

"That's ok, Meryl. You can call me Vash if you want to. It makes me feel less old, anyway." He smiled.

Not even reacting to his scars, Meryl began disinfecting Vash's newer injuries so they wouldn't _become_ scars. "But you _are _old, Vash. I mean if you were human and still alive at this age, you'd probably have more wrinkles than a raisin and constantly smell like Thomas dung. Your bones would be riddled with osteoporosis and you'd either be bald or have the thinnest white hair imaginable."

"But you'd still find me amazingly handsome, wouldn't you?" He joked in a cocky tone. Aqua orbs met violet ones.

"You wish!" she laughed. Vash joined in. Meryl finished bandaging his cuts and gunshot grazes. She found a white button-up shirt and light blue jeans for him to wear.

They spent the day fixing up Knives' wounds and joking around with each other. At one point, Vash felt so comfortable with their friendship, he dared to give Meryl's butt a light squeeze. She merely raised an eyebrow in his direction before flippantly backhanding him in the chest.

There wasn't much to do while waiting for Millie to come home from work. Meryl had the day off. She sent Vash off to buy groceries. He arrived with two bags, one full of the items Meryl had asked for and the other filled with none other than Vash's infamous donuts.

Millie came home to the delicious smell of a home-cooked meal. The three of them sat down together like a normal, peaceful family the first time in a long while. Meryl didn't even mind when Vash pulled out the liquor to the great pleasure of Millie. The short woman had a few drinks herself, but cut herself when she felt the alcohol doing its work, impairing her judgment. Feeling a bit tipsy, she decided out of the blue to sit in Vash's lap and sing Christmas carols with him, Millie clapping for them and laughing drunkenly.

That night Millie fell asleep in Knives' bed (with him still in it, oblivious to his companion) and Vash carried an unconscious Meryl to the bedroom down the hall and flopped into it with her, falling asleep instantly.

"Sempai! Mr. Vash!" Meryl fell out of the bed dragging the covers with her. She heard a groan and peeked over at Vash who had opened his eyes. Meryl looked into his tired face and blushed. "MR. VASH! SEMPAI! Come here quickly!"

Vash, suddenly alert, jumped out of bed, landing on Meryl and tripping over the blanket on the floor. They helped each other back up and simultaneously ran through the door, getting stuck. Vash let Meryl go first. They dashed into the kitchen, thinking that Knives had woken up. Meryl glanced at Millie, unharmed. Vash looked over to Knives, still deeply sleeping. They slumped to the ground, back to back.

"Sorry if I woke you guys," Millie apologized cheerily. "I just thought you might like to see the great news in the morning paper!" The tall outlaw and short insurance agent moaned.

* * *

**Author's Note: I love writing stupid humor in the middle of the night. It's SO much better than sleeping. Anyway, this won't be a long story. I'm just getting this plotline out of my system. I hope to finish this little fic before school starts on the 13th. That's how short it's going to be. I expect possibly two more chapters. Thank you for reading. Please review!**


End file.
